


Я покажу тебе путь, которым иду сам

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: Ривер выгибает бровь и ждет, наблюдая, как он бесцельно танцует вокруг консоли. Он суетится больше обычного – и причину она может себе представить. Наконец, он вздыхает и нажимает кнопку автоответчика. Из динамиков раздается мягкий, хорошо знакомый голос. Ривер округляет глаза. «Это Марта Джонс?»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Show You The Way, The Way I'm Going](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235039) by nextstop-everywhere. 



> 1\. Таймлайн точно неизвестен. Для Ривер – ближе к «Время Ангела», для Доктора – ранние годы, но точно после эпизода «Рождественская песнь»;  
> 2\. Название фанфика - строка из песни «A Brand New Name» группы Capricorn;  
> 3\. Переведено для феста Secret Santa 2015 в подарок Марте.

ТАРДИС приземляется, и Доктор оборачивается к двери, невольно изогнув губы в улыбке.

– Доктор Сонг! Вы пунктуальны.

Ривер закрывает за собой дверь.

– Это ты меня подобрал, дорогой.

Он машет рукой.

– Ну, значит, мы оба великолепны – во многих вещах, от танцев на Лыжном фестивале Ветивии до разрешения кризисов с монстрами и тайми-вайми.

– Нашлась проблема?

Он отправляет ТАРДИС в полет и поворачивается к ней лицом.

– Дракноиды в Лондоне.

Ривер кивает, рассеянно поправляя заданные им настройки.

– Я однажды встречала дракноида. Рукастый тип.

Доктор взволнованно хмурится и качает головой.

– Ничего подобного не будет, – говорит он, и в голосе его слышится самая малая толика ревности – достаточно, чтобы вызвать у Ривер улыбку. – Мне позвонили из ЮНИТ…

– И ты взял трубку?

Доктор медлит, неловко почесывая затылок.

– Ну, не совсем.

Ривер выгибает бровь и ждет, наблюдая, как он бесцельно танцует вокруг консоли. Он суетится больше обычного – и причину она может себе представить. Наконец, он вздыхает и нажимает кнопку автоответчика. Из динамиков раздается мягкий, хорошо знакомый голос. Ривер округляет глаза. 

– Это Марта Джонс?

– Вы встречались?

– Нет, – качает она головой, – но я всегда мечтала.

Вполуха слушая сообщение, она чувствует нарастающий восторг.

– В моей диссертации ей посвящена целая глава. Она великолепна.

– Да, великолепна. Спасла целый мир.

– Я знаю.

Доктор застывает на месте, хмурится.

– Ты это помнишь?

Ривер мнется.

– Вроде того. Думаю, точно не так хорошо, как ты.

Она внимательно наблюдает за лицом Доктора и, стоит ему лишь на мгновение дрогнуть, тут же переводит разговор на более насущную тему.

– Итак. Дракноиды?

– Да, похоже, большие дракноиды. В Бэксли обнаружили гнездо, и ЮНИТ отказывается вести переговоры, аргументируя это тем, что они не знают дракнои. А это, вообще-то, полная нелепость, потому что я говорю на всех языках.

– Кроме младенческого.

– Особенно на младенческом, – подчеркивает он. – Тебе ли не знать.

Ривер демонстративно закатывает глаза.

– Нас наверняка ждут опасности, беготня, взрывы и тому подобное, так что я подумал, ты захочешь присоединиться.

– Я бы не хотела влезать, – осторожно говорит Ривер. – Я знаю, что ты редко с ней видишься.

Доктор фыркает.

– Не глупи, никуда ты не влезаешь. Просто это твой любимый вид приключений! Может, даже доведется пострелять.

Доктор взволнован, в его голосе плещется восторженное ожидание, но вместе с тем он не смотрит на нее, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в пустой сканер, ссутулившись и поджав плечи. Время от времени он бросает на Ривер боязливый взгляд, но тот никогда не задерживается. Ривер смягчает голос. 

– Ты не хочешь встречаться с ней в одиночку, – тихо угадывает она.

Доктор выпрямляет спину, щурится:

– Я этого не говорил.

Ривер качает головой.

– Этого и не нужно, сладкий.

Повисает долгая тишина, но Ривер не настаивает. Молчание затягивается, Доктор отворачивается, и Ривер решает дать ему возможность побыть одному, определить, что он хочет рассказать, а что – нет. Она уходит переодеться. Ривер прожила уже достаточно долго, чтобы понять, какие из тяготящих его забот Доктор согласен с ней разделить.

Когда она возвращается, Доктор кажется более расслабленным – он все еще встревожен и смущен, да, но, по крайней мере, пытается улыбаться. За это она его и любит, за то, как его рука мягко касается ее, за то, как он встает слишком близко, и его дыхание обжигает шею и раковинку уха. За то, как, неуверенно помолчав, он наконец сознается:

– Когда она была здесь, я был недостаточно… добр к ней.

Ривер мягко улыбается, сжимая его руку чуть повыше запястья.

– Десятая регенерация, да?

Доктор кивает, и она испускает чуть насмешливый вздох.

– Значит, ты был чересчур эмоционален, высокомерен, педантичен…

– Эй! Это грубо!

Она смеется, глядя, как гримаса искажает его лицо, а руки описывают дугу.

– Зато правда.

Доктор отворачивается, потирая большим пальцем совершенно чистую поверхность монастырского колокола ТАРДИС. Ривер сочувственно гладит его по спине мягкими успокаивающими круговыми движениями.

– Я знаю, сладкий, – шепчет она.

Губы Доктор прорезает улыбка.

– Я знаю, что ты знаешь.

Он не поворачивается, но слегка отклоняется назад, оказавшись в поле излучаемого ею тепла.

– Как за такое извиняются? – спрашивает он, и Ривер, хоть и знает, что вопрос обращен не к ней, отвечает:

– Ответь на звонок.

Доктор поднимает взгляд, лицо его освещает робкая улыбка.

– Ты останешься?

– Ни за что не пропущу такое.

Его улыбка превращается в широкую ухмылку, он отрывается от Ривер и, скользнув подошвами по полу, приземляет ТАРДИС, хватает Ривер за руку и бежит к двери. Она останавливает его, легонько потянув назад, прежде чем он успевает коснуться ручки.

– Что?

Она улыбается.

– Кажется, ты кое-что забыл.

Долгое, почти болезненное мгновение он выглядит умилительно растерянным, а затем хихикает с тем сдавленным, булькающим звуком, который она так часто жаждет услышать – и так редко слышит.

– В самом деле, – говорит он, оправляя лацканы пиджака. Не дожидаясь повторного приглашения, он наклоняется и целует ее, оборачивая одну руку вокруг ее талии, а другую положив на плечо, притянув Ривер к себе как можно ближе. Ривер мгновенно отвечает, запуская пальцы в его волосы, открывает рот навстречу ему. Доктор издает приглушенный тонкий смешок, но тот не мешает ему шагнуть вперед, пропустив колено между ее колен, притягивая Ривер еще ближе.

Отстранившись друг от друга, они оба, зардевшиеся и задыхающиеся, улыбаются одинаковыми улыбками. Ривер крепко сжимает его руку и кивает в сторону двери.

– Идем. Я уверена, у нее найдется множество пикантных историй. – Она отходит в сторону, позволяя ему открыть дверь. – С ней ты тоже целовался?

– Генетическая передача, это была генетическая передача! – протестует Доктор, размахивая свободной рукой перед своим лицом.

– Ну конечно, сладкий, – поддразнивает Ривер, а затем хмурится, заметив суровое выражение его лица. Проследив за его взглядом, она видит, что ТАРДИС припарковалась точно на задворках штаб-квартиры ЮНИТ (в кои-то веки безошибочное приземление) и, как оказывается, прямо перед носом у Джека Харкнесса.

Ривер легонько сжимает ладонь Доктора и отпускает ее. Доктор тяжело сглатывает.

– Джек.

Джек кивает, совершенно не смутившись при виде нового лица.

– Доктор.

Повисает напряженная тишина, и Ривер едва удерживается перед соблазном закатить глаза. Покачиваясь с мыска на пятку, Доктор отрывисто, неуклюже машет рукой:

– Привет.

Их прерывают шаги, и, повернувшись, они видят спешащую к ним Марту.

– Доктор, ты прилетел! Слава богу. У нас тут… – Она резко останавливается перед троицей и, сдвинув брови, переводит взгляд с одного на другого. – Где Доктор?

Джек и Ривер синхронно указывают пальцами, и Доктор гордо поправляет галстук-бабочку. Марта смотрит на него во все глаза.

– Серьезно?

– Это вполне представительное лицо! – лопочет Доктор. Ривер и Джек весело переглядываются.

– Я думаю, она скорее говорит о бабочке, Доктор, – поясняет Джек.

Доктор ошпаривает его оскорбленным взглядом.

– Бабочки – это круто.

Ривер снисходительно хлопает его по руке.

– Как скажешь, сладкий.

– Сладкий? – эхом отзывается Марта, но в то же время Джек протягивает Ривер ладонь.

– Капитан Джек Харкнесс.

– Прекрати.

– Я просто здороваюсь.

Ривер усмехается.

– Ты никогда просто так не здороваешься, – она медленно оглядывает его с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на груди. – Воздушный дайвинг тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?

Джек вдруг веселеет, улыбается и наклоняется вперед.

– Лучший отпуск в моей жизни. Ну, по крайней мере, за последние сто лет.

– Великолепно.

– Помаду носишь?

– Не сегодня.

Сделав шаг вперед, Джек сжимает лицо Ривер в ладонях и целует ее – долгим поцелуем, не раскрывая губ, – и она отвечает с не меньшим жаром, прогибаясь назад, поддерживаемая его рукой. Марта пожимает плечами, – ничего удивительного, но Доктор носится вокруг них, тыкая Джека в предплечье, хватая Ривер за плечо.

– Эй! Муж здесь!

Ривер отстраняется, смеется, и Джек снова ставит ее на ноги, легко уворачиваясь от посланной Доктором затрещины.

– Я так понимаю, вы знакомы? – выдыхает тот, вставая между ними.

Взгляд Ривер танцует, перепрыгивая с Доктора на Джека, а тот хитро щурится:

– Очень близко.

Доктор давится, переводя взгляд с одного из них на другого и обратно.

– Чт… но ты… и ты… а он…

Джек смеется, указывая на него и качая головой.

– Только посмотрите на выражение его лица. Бесценно.

Тем временем, Марте наконец удается справиться с шоком и спросить:

– Прости, ты сказал муж?

Доктор бросает на Ривер взгляд и поворачивается к Марте.

– Длинная история, наступил конец света – попал впросак .

– Заткнись.

– И не мечтай, – тут же отзывается он, а затем обвивает Марту руками в спутанном клубке объятий. – Марта Джонс! Прекрасно выглядишь.

Она смеется и, слегка отстранившись, оглядывает его с головы до ног.

– А ты выглядишь… на двенадцать лет.

– Эй!

– А у него и правда детское личико, да? – соглашается Ривер.

Доктор фыркает.

– А кто же тогда ты?

– Невероятно счастливая женщина, дорогой.

– Хорошо сказано.

Схватив Ривер за руку, он подталкивает ее вперед.

– Доктор Марта Джонс, доктор Ривер Сонг. – И добавляет, обращаясь к Ривер: – Она настоящий, крутой доктор, не как ты. Археология, – фыркает он.

– Я, по крайней мере, свое звание заслужила, – отрезает она с ухмылкой и, повернувшись к Марте, протягивает руку: – Очень рада встрече.

Марта, еще не оправившись от изумления, моргает.

– Несколько лет без меня – и ты умудрился жениться.

– Ну, если честно, для меня прошло несколько столетий, и я был женат несколько раз. До сих пор сомневаюсь, была ли та часовня настоящей, но я умудрился жениться на Мэрилин Монро …

– Это была я, – встревает Ривер, и Доктор отмахивается от нее.

– Что? Нет, неправда. А еще была Бедовая Джейн – зверь, а не женщина. Пыталась отстрелить мою шляпу.

– Тоже я.

– О чем ты говоришь, ты никак не могла…

Ривер раздвигает ярко алые губы в улыбке, Доктор отчаянно трясет головой.

– Но… ты… – театрально выдыхает он. – Ривер.

– Да, сладкий?

Он тихо смеется и подвигается к ней, с трудом заставляя руки спокойно висеть вдоль тела.

– Ты дурная, дурная девочка.

– Тебе же нравится.

Он касается пальцем кончика ее носа.

– Разумеется.

– Простите, что прерываю, – говорит Марта, – но у нас тут возникло небольшое затруднение. Ну, помните, огнедышащие монстры и все такое?

Развернувшись вокруг своей оси, Доктор хлопает в ладоши и кивает.

– Точно! Да. Веди! – он отвешивает неуклюжий театральный полупоклон, жестом приглашая Марту идти вперед. Джек отстает, чтобы поравняться с Ривер.

– Ну что ж, – говорит он тихо, чтобы слышала только она. Ривер вопросительно приподнимает бровь. – Кажется, он ведет себя лучше.

– Мои родители, наверное, хорошо на него повлияли. Меньше трагедий, чем в прошлой регенерации.

Джек качает головой. Марта ведет их по коридорам штаб-квартиры ЮНИТ.

– Я имел в виду, по отношению к тебе.

Ривер пожимает плечами.

– Для него очень рано. Хотя, полагаю, иногда мы пересекаемся в случайном порядке.

– Хорошо.

Она задумчиво улыбается.

– Могло быть и хуже. По крайней мере, он меня пока знает.

Она наблюдает за тем, как Доктор оживленно болтает с Мартой, та в ответ смеется. Тем временем, Джек рассматривает ее лицо, линии морщинок вокруг глаз и рта, родившиеся в равной степени от усталости и радости.

– Не знаю, как ты с этим справляешься, – говорит он одновременно благоговейно и сочувственно.

– Взаимно, – многозначительно отзывается она, и Джек понимающе кивает.

– Хорошо, что мы не один и тот же человек.

Ривер морщится:

– Только не снова.

Брови Джека взлетают вверх.

– Мне стоит чего-то ждать?

Ривер закатывает глаза, но на губах ее играет озорная улыбка. Джек улыбается в ответ.

– О, тебе это явно понравилось.

– Еще бы.

– Прекратите, – бросает через плечо Доктор, и Джек невинно поднимает руки.

– Мы просто разговариваем.

Доктор обжигает его взглядом, но возвращается к разговору с Мартой. Джек ухмыляется.

– А он собственник, да?

Ривер улыбается, и в глазах ее столько веселья и любви, что Джеку с трудом удается подавить ревность, змеиными кольцами свернувшуюся в груди.

– Для него все это еще ново, – тихо произносит она. – Думаю, он просто до сих пор изумлен, что в мире есть кто-то, похожий на него.

Джек качает головой.

– Мне кажется, ты себя недооцениваешь.

Марта останавливается и, открыв дверь в небольшую переговорную комнату, жестом приглашает их внутрь. Доктор уже там, бурчит что-то о военных стратегиях, пытаясь выглядеть выше рядом с крепким, впечатляющим своим видом генералом, стоящим у ряда мониторов. Ривер располагается в дальней части комнаты – достаточно близко к Доктору, чтобы при необходимости вмешаться, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не выглядеть угрожающе. Джек пристально следит за ней, за ее взглядом, регистрирующим и каталогизирующим каждого в комнате, их сильные и слабые стороны, их оружие, их позиции. Прислонившись к стене за спиной Доктора, она выглядит спокойной и равнодушной. Но Джек видит, что руки ее, сложенные так, что пальцы касаются предплечий, напряжены и готовы к чему угодно, что глаза ее вскользь осматривают каждый дюйм помещения – точно так же, как осматривали коридор и улицу, с того самого мгновения, как она вышла из ТАРДИС. Джек смотрит на Доктора, наклонившегося над столом, увлеченного разъяснениями, и гадает, знает ли он. Понимает ли теперь. Или это еще не произошло. И произойдет ли.

Ривер ловит его взгляд, и, обезоруживающе подмигнув ей, Джек переносит свое внимание на речь Доктора.

– …умные создания, очень быстрые, чертовски больно жалят.

– Жалят?

– В их хвосте и когтях полно яда.

– Не переживайте, для людей он не смертелен. Только будете чесаться целую неделю, – добавляет Джек. – Везде.

– А ты? – спрашивает Марта, обращаясь к Доктору. – Для тебя он смертелен?

Доктор морщится.

– Чрезвычайно.

– Доктор…

– Нет, погодите! Придумал. Ривер, ты сохранила ту губную гармошку с Упупы?

– Она в ТАРДИС. А что?

– Дракноиды не выносят бибоп .

Марта скептически смотрит на него и моргает.

– Ты шутишь?

– Неа! В принципе, они ненавидят любой звук в тональности фа – их слух просто непривычен к ней. Вызывает страшную головную боль. Так их будет проще переместить.

Генерал хмурится.

– Переместить?

– Да. Переместить, – твердо подчеркивает Доктор. – Скорее всего, их корабль потерпел крушение, или они застряли здесь, когда мы закрыли трещину в стене спальни ее матери, хотя вы могли еще этого не сделать, так что забудьте. Ривер, принеси духовой инструмент из ТАРДИС, и, прежде чем кто-либо что-либо скажет, не тот духовой инструмент.

Ривер и Джек переглядываются и пожимают плечами, и Ривер, оттолкнувшись от стены, проплывает мимо Доктора, пожалуй, немного ближе к нему, чем следовало.

– Тот оставим на попозже, – шепчет она ему на ухо. Доктор краснеет, поправляет лацканы пиджака и бросает на Марту нервный взгляд. Ривер усмехается и останавливается в дверном проеме.

– Ты идешь?

Доктор хмурится.

– Не ты, сладкий. – Она улыбается Марте. – Мне понадобится твой пропуск.

Марта моргает.

– Точно. Да. – Она кивает генералу. – Я ненадолго. – А затем Доктору: – Веди себя хорошо, ладно? Они на твоей стороне.

– Я за ним присмотрю, – говорит Джек, закинув руку Доктору на плечи, и тот немедленно его отталкивает. Марта торопливо догоняет Ривер и следует за ней обратно к ТАРДИС, время от времени кивая проходящим мимо командирам.

– Так, – начинает Марта, – значит, ты и Доктор?

Ривер улыбается.

– Странно, правда?

– Ага. Нет! Прости. – Марта прикусывает губу. – Я хотела сказать… Я не привыкла видеть его с кем-то, понимаешь? 

Она хмурится.

– Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но…

Ривер смеется.

– О, поверь, я знаю.

Марта колеблется, но не спрашивает.

– И как долго ты с ним путешествуешь?

– Вообще-то, я с ним не путешествую, – отвечает Ривер, толчком открывая дверь. Пока они были внутри, начался дождь, и Марта покрепче натягивает черную крутку вокруг талии. ТАРДИС маячит вдалеке, надежная и нежная, и при виде ее Ривер немедленно расслабляется. Успокаивающий гул становится все громче, чем ближе они подходят.

– То есть?

– Мы часто видимся, но я не путешествую с ним постоянно. У меня есть другие обязанности, какие-то приятные, какие-то – не очень.

– И как давно вы… вместе?

Ривер пожимает плечами.

– Зависит от точки зрения.

– То есть?

– Мы оба путешественники во времени. Но, по большей части, движемся в противоположных направлениях. Ну, иногда, – поправляется она, подходя к ТАРДИС. – Я знала его всю свою жизнь. Он знает меня чуть меньше.

Марта собирается спросить что-то еще, но умолкает, когда Ривер легким толчком открывает дверь.

– Погоди, тебе не нужен ключ?

Ривер усмехается.

– Мне не нужен.

Стараясь не отставать от Ривер, Марта пересекает несколько коридоров.

– Мы ведем дневники, – говорит Ривер в ответ на незаданный вопрос. – Записываем, что делали вместе, а затем сравниваем.

– Он это имел в виду под «спойлерами»?

Ривер кивает.

– С его точки зрения, мы были вместе очень недолго. С моей… он становится все моложе. – Она останавливается у двери, которую Марта не узнает. – Подожди здесь.

Марта не успевает возразить: Ривер скрывается внутри, и, стоит двери затвориться, та тут же сливается со стеной. Марта проводит ладонями по гладкой поверхности, где только что был дверной проем, и хмурится, а затем негромко стучит.

– Ривер?

Ответа нет, однако уже спустя мгновение Ривер выворачивает из-за угла, размахивая губной гармошкой.

– Нашла.

Марта качает головой.

– Я даже спрашивать не собираюсь.

Ривер смеется.

– Так будет лучше, поверь.

Марта гадает, относятся эти слова к стенам или к их недавнему разговору. Ривер неожиданно меняет тему и спрашивает Марту о ее семье, о работе, о Микки.

– Это Доктор тебе обо всем рассказал? – наконец спрашивает Марта.

– Кое-что, – отвечает Ривер. Марта на ходу показывает пропуск охраннику, и тот их пропускает. – Но я и сама кое-что изучаю.

Марта начинает отвечать, но тут из-за угла появляются Джек, Доктор и несколько солдат ЮНИТ. Ривер протягивает гармошку Доктору, и Марта не может оторвать взгляда от его руки, скользнувшей поверх руки Ривер и задержавшейся чуть дольше, чем обычно. 

– Патруль засек гнездо, – сообщает Джек, пока они направляются в гараж. – Похоже, они уходят.

Доктор и Ривер обмениваются взглядами за спиной Марты. Их зрительный контакт длится всего секунду, но Джеку кажется, что вслух этот разговор мог бы занять много часов. Он бросает на Марту взгляд – она выглядит не менее напряженно, и он сочувственно ей кивает. Они оба знают. Они оба побывали на этом месте. И, хотя они – или, по крайней мере, Марта, – давно оставили все это позади, в сердце царит боль, вцепляющаяся в него всякий раз, как Доктор проходит мимо Ривер, и его рука скользит по ее спине, всякий раз, как она вторгается в его личное пространство, а он не отстраняется. Одним взглядом они способны сказать друг другу все, чего не хотят говорить вслух.

Марта прокашливается, и Доктор вздрагивает. Ривер усмехается, а Джек вскидывает брови.

– Идем, – говорит Марта, подходя к ближайшему джипу и рывком распахивая дверь со стороны водителя. – Пора ловить пришельцев.

 

– Ну, – шепчет Доктор, почесывая щеку и рассматривая механизмы перед собой, – хорошая новость в том, что это не совсем гнездо.

– А что же?

– Типа гнезда, только предназначенное скорее для взрослых, чем для воспитания детей, не для кормления, а скорее для иерархии и обучения повзрослевших охотников… ну… охоте, наверное, так что в данном случае его можно называть не гнездом, а ульем. Или стаей.

– Улей, – повторяет Марта.

– Ну, вроде улья… – Доктор снова сканирует взглядом консоль.

Марта качает головой.

– И почему эта новость такая хорошая?

– Потому что дракноиды не развивают речь до достижения двухсотлетнего возраста, так что большая их часть сможет нас понять, и, возможно, мы сумеем прийти к какому-нибудь соглашению.

– А плохая новость? – с тревогой спрашивает Джек.

– Плохая новость в том, что, по-видимому, они собрали детали забытых земных и инопланетных технологий и построили двухатомный осевой субэнергетический двигатель.

– Ставлю что угодно, ты только что это придумал, – говорит Джек, но в то же время Ривер отворачивается от двери впервые с той минуты, как они вошли.

– Скажи, что он не питается хилонием.

– А… – Доктор наклоняется и лижет консоль. Марта стонет с отвращением, Джек качает головой. – Он питается хилонием.

Ривер тихо бормочет что-то про себя, и это явно не похоже на английский язык, однако Доктор согласно кивает.

– Не желаете нас просветить? – резко вопрошает Джек, и им обоим хотя бы хватает приличия выглядеть виновато.

– Извини. Ах, да, газ хилоний не с Земли, имеет привычку выжигать огромные кратеры при взлете.

– Выжигать кратеры где? Например, в Земле?

– Да, вполне возможно. Но! К счастью для всех вас, у меня тут есть… – Покопавшись в кармане пиджака, Доктор начинает выкладывать на консоль предметы. – Фонарик, два кусочка пластилина, духовой инструмент – заткнитесь – четыре Джемми Доджера – фу, черствые! – ииии… – Он запускает руку еще глубже. – Ага! Булавки!

Марта пожимает плечами.

– Ну, ты спасал мир и с меньшим.

Доктор корчит рожу, но она игнорирует его и отходит ближе к выходу, чтобы поймать сигнал и связаться с ЮНИТ. Доктор ставит Джека следить за тоннелем, а Ривер принимается разбирать обломки техники в поисках чего-нибудь полезного. Спустя несколько минут Марта присоединяется к ней, опустившись рядом на колени.

В комнате висит тишина, прерываемая лишь редкими шорохами и приглушенным треском, издаваемыми Доктором. Марта снова и снова оглядывается через плечо и наблюдает за его работой.

– Он явно не такой… грациозный, как при последней нашей встрече, – шепчет она Ривер.

– В этом теле он словно собран из одних конечностей, умилительно.

– Ты встречалась с ним раньше? Я имею в виду, до этой регенерации.

Ривер кивает.

– Однажды, совершенно случайно. Устроила ему небольшую засаду на Асгарде, подготовила пикник. Думала, застану более старую версию. – Она раздраженно закусывает губу и бросает на Марту многозначительный взгляд. – Гораздо более старую.

Марта удивленно смеется.

– Ты вызываешь Доктора на интимные встречи?

– Как можно чаще.

– И никогда не приглашает меня, – влезает Джек, по-прежнему не повышая голоса. – А так жаль. Ты не знаешь, чего лишаешься.

– Думаю, я имею неплохое представление, – бросает в ответ Ривер.

Джек пытается покачать бровями.

– Что, нужна демонстрация?

– Может, позже.

– Я позвоню.

– Не сомневаюсь.

– Значит, я уже позвонил.

– Спойлеры.

– Буду считать, что ответ «да».

– Считай как хочешь.

– О, будь уверена.

Внезапно между Ривер и Джеком вырастает Доктор, и Марта сдерживает смешок.

– Прекратите, вы оба! Это серьезная инопланетная операция по спасению Земли, а я не могу сосредоточиться с этими вашими-вашими-вашими глазами и флиртом, и вашим-вашим-вашим…

– Напряжением?

– Что? Нет! Какое напряжение? Тут нет никакого напряжения! Она замужем, а ты-ты-ты Джек!

Джек ухмыляется.

– Какой он простой.

– Мечты, мечты, – воркует Ривер.

– Ты даже не представляешь.

Доктор фыркает.

– Вы в курсе, что я здесь стою?

И они отзываются хором:

– Мы знаем!

Доктор вздыхает, но губы его изгибаются в крохотной, едва заметной улыбке.

– Вы невозможны, – бормочет он.

– Тебе же нравится.

– Ни капли. – Он поворачивается к Джеку. – Следи за дверью!

Джек шутливо отдает честь, а когда Доктор отворачивается, вызывающе поводит бедрами. Марта тихо посмеивается, и Ривер снова возвращается к деталям, время от времени откладывая что-нибудь в сторону, чтобы использовать позже. Доктор снова влез под консоль с пластилином и булавками, и оттуда слышится треск электричества и жужжание отвертки. Время от времени Ривер смотрит на него, и выражение ее лица никогда не меняется.

Марта колеблется, прежде чем спросить:

– Недавно ты говорила, что вы с Доктором движетесь в противоположных направлениях. Что ты имела в виду?

– Это сложно, – помедлив, говорит Ривер. – По большей части, наши жизни вывернуты наизнанку. То, что ему только предстоит сделать, я уже делала, и наоборот, только немного иначе.

– Ты говорила, что знала его всю жизнь.

Ривер кивает, поднимает с пола останки лазерного пистолета и сдувает с них пыль.

– Однажды я встретила его, когда была совсем юной. Но плохо это помню.

Марта кивает, молча обрабатывая услышанное и наблюдая, с какой точностью и легкостью Ривер обращается с оружием. Марта знает, что это должно ее беспокоить – как некто, так комфортно чувствующий себя вблизи насилия, мог оказаться рядом с Доктором? Она задается вопросом, знает ли он, видел ли он эту сторону Ривер. И важно ли это вообще для нового него? Но в ее глазах, в линиях вокруг рта, в том, как она поглядывает на него уголком глаза, есть что-то необычное. Она оберегает его, заботливо, но не настойчиво, и Марта невольно уважает это.

Она вздыхает и тянется к большому обломку клавиатуры. 

– Знаешь, ходит слух, – тихо говорит она, – о нем.

Ривер усмехается.

– О нем ходит множество слухов.

– Я знаю, но этот… – Марта осторожно оглядывается через плечо и подвигается ближе. – Говорят, он умер. Совсем . Когда я звонила, я не была уверена…

Она запинается и умолкает, а затем вздрагивает от прикосновения холодной руки Ривер к ее руке.

– Он всегда придет к тебе, – мягко говорит та. – Сквозь время и пространство. Он никогда не уйдет насовсем.

Марта кивает и собирается задать следующий вопрос, когда Джек вдруг поспешно отодвигается от двери.

– Народ, кажется, у нас гости.

– Ефё ри инуты! – раздается из-под консоли.

Из глубины тоннеля, становясь все громче и отчетливее, доносятся резкие царапающие звуки, и Ривер взвивается на ноги, держа в одной руке пистолет, другой перекинув через плечо выведенное из употребления, но явно все еще функционирующее оружие.

– Сладкий, их может не быть.

– Зафри дмель!

Ривер закатывает глаза, но быстро оказывается рядом с Джеком и помогает ему забаррикадировать вход. Марта бросается к другому выходу.

– Здесь еще один!

Джек чертыхается, но уже слишком поздно. Три огромных чешуйчатых существа вламываются через дверь, отбросив Марту в сторону. Они визжат, встав на дыбы и возвышаясь над ними. Доктор выползает из-под консоли.

– Нет, нет, стойте, стойте, стойте! Мы здесь, чтобы помочь! – А затем он издает странный имитирующий их речь звук, гортанный и пронзительный. Джек морщится.

Ривер усмехается.

– Ты бы слышал его в постели.

– Это приглашение?

Но ответ Ривер тонет в протяжном вое, один из дракноидов рвется вперед, яростно размахивая хвостом у себя за спиной.

– Берегитесь когтей! – кричит Доктор, едва успевая уклониться.

– Я так понимаю, вести переговоры они не в настроении? – кричит в ответ Джек, пригибаясь.

– Ну, я сказал то ли «переговоры», то ли «истребление».

Марта отползает как можно дальше и встает между Джеком и Ривер.

– Как ты мог перепутать эти два понятия?

– В их языке нет согласных, он очень путанный! – Доктор отпрыгивает от взметнувшихся когтей, и его голос срывается на тонкий писк. А позади дверь срывается с петель, и влетают еще три дракноида, обойдя по краю комнаты и окружив их.

– Ээээм. Так. Ладно, – Доктор потирает шею. – Могло быть и лучше.

– Мы можем уже стрелять? – вопит Джек, едва сумев оттолкнуть Марту, совсем рядом с которой проносятся огромные клыки.

– Нет! Никакой стрельбы, не начинайте! Они просто напуганы! – он снова пытается заговорить с пришельцами, яростно размахивая руками. Ривер не выпускает его из поля зрения, вытянув перед собой бластер и не снимая пальца с курка.

– И злы! – уточняет Джек.

– Они дети!

Марта ахает.

– Если это дети, где же тогда родители?

И, словно по заказу, из тоннеля раздается громкий грохот. Джек бросает на нее яростный взгляд.

– Ты не могла не спросить, правда?

Отскочив в середину комнаты, Доктор вытягивает звуковую отвертку перед собой наподобие оружия. Ривер передвигается, и они оказываются спина к спине, не сводя взглядов с дракноидов, скулящих и царапающих когтями пол.

– Что они делают? – спрашивает Марта.

Еще одно – куда более крупное и зубастое – чудовище входит в комнату, вползает словно змея и, развернувшись, вздымается над ними. Доктор сглатывает комок.

– Ждут мамочку.

– Нужно выбираться отсюда.

– Нельзя выводить их на поверхность, – возражает Марта, пытаясь вызвать подкрепление по рации. – Доктор!

– Я думаю!

– Думай быстрее!

Его глаза вдруг вспыхивают.

– Ривер! Богота!

– Я там еще не была!

– Этого не может быть! Это было сразу после Нью-Нью Китая!

– Я и там еще не была!

Он наклоняется, все еще пытаясь перекричать шипение дракноидов.

– Но ты делала это… с-с-с языком и той штукой – ты должна была быть в Боготе!

– Значит, в следующий раз возьми меня туда, когда я буду моложе!

– Но ты и была моложе!

Ривер уворачивается от хвоста.

– Ну видно же, что нет!

– Они всегда такие? – охает Марта, отскакивая в сторону.

Джек кивает.

– Всегда.

– Сладкий, берегись!

Доктор оглядывается в последний момент и видит взметнувшийся хвост. Он моргает, и в следующий миг уже лежит на земле. Джек стоит над ним, стреляя в пришельца, Марта кричит, острым, сдавленным криком, и бросается к нему.

– Доктор! Ты в порядке?

Опираясь на ее руку, он поднимается на ноги и тут же разворачивается вокруг своей оси.

– Ривер!

В дальнем конце комнаты неподвижно лежит тело. В легких Доктора застывает воздух, и он бежит, не успев дать себе команду бежать, падает рядом и переворачивает Ривер на спину, убирает волосы с лица. Ее глаза закрыты, на виске алеет кровь.

– Нет, нет, нет, Ривер, Ривер, милая, ты меня слышишь? Ривер? – Он легонько трясет ее, шлепает по лицу, проводит ладонями по коже.

– Марта! – его крик сдавленный, беспомощный, и Марта, лишь коротко взглянув на Джека, бросается к ним, падает рядом на колени.

– Она в порядке?

– Без сознания, думаю, она ударилась головой, я… – Руки Доктора ложатся на талию Ривер, он поспешно поднимает ее рубашку, и лицо его белеет. Ее кожа темнеет, синеет, переливаясь оранжевым.

– Нет. О, нет.

– Что? Что такое?

Осторожно передвинув Ривер, он пробегает рукой по спине. Ее рубашка порвана, и на коже виднеется глубокий порез.

– Нужно доставить ее в ТАРДИС.

– Доктор…

– Ее кожа уже преобразуется, времени мало. Джек, мне нужен манипулятор временной воронки!

– Я тут слегка занят, Док!

Голос Доктора дрожит.

– Живо!

Марта наклоняется, прикладывает ухо к губам Ривер, касается пальцами пульса на запястье и кивает.

– Она еще дышит.

Доктор прижимает ее к груди, снова и снова откидывая с лица спутанные, запятнанные кровью волосы. Ее кожа липкая и горячая, и Марта округляет глаза, с изумлением понимая, что нездоровый цвет от колотой раны расползается по ее рукам и шее. 

– Давай, Ривер. Держись. Держись.

А за их спинами Джек пытается сдержать тварей, и их крики эхом разносятся между металлических стен. К счастью, они слишком велики, чтобы нападать одновременно, но превосходят его числом, а Марта разрывается между желанием помочь ему и Доктору.

Уловив момент, Джек срывает с запястья манипулятор и швыряет его Доктору.

– Лови!

Тот поворачивается к Марте и закрепляет устройство на ее руке. 

– Отнеси ее обратно в ТАРДИС, мы с Джеком тут разберемся. Нажми зеленую кнопку на консоли, рядом с кузнечным молотом, там найдешь инжектор. Введи его ей как можно скорее…

– Но ты же говорил, что яд не смертелен для людей.

– Она не человек!

– Что? Как она может быть не человеком, если…

– Просто сделай это, Марта! – кричит он, но, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, она видит в его глазах чистейший ужас. – Прошу.

Она кивает, и Доктор наспех проводит отверткой над манипулятором, связывая его с ТАРДИС. Передав ослабевшее тело Ривер в руки Марты, он смотрит, как они исчезают в электрической вспышке. Всего мгновение он стоит, застыв на месте, напряженный, с колотящимися сердцами. На полу у его ног лежит бластер Ривер, и он подбирает его, крепко сжимая в ладони.

– Мне не помешала бы помощь! – кричит Джек, и Доктор приходит в себя, убирает оружие в карман брюк, рывком бросается в центр, уклоняясь от клыков и когтей, падает на консоль. Схватив гармошку, он делает глубокий вдох и выдувает длинную, громкую ноту. Дракноиды съеживаются, тряся головами и скуля, а Доктор играет все выше и выше.

– Доктор, я думаю, достаточно, – замечает Джек, глядя, как твари сворачиваются в кольца. Но Доктор не слышит его, и, в конце концов, Джек вырывает инструмент у него из рук.

Доктор разворачивается к нему, но Джек качает головой.

– Она бы этого не хотела, – тихо говорит он.

Доктор сглатывает комок в горле, гнев постепенно стихает, и он оглядывается на скулящих и шипящих от боли созданий вокруг. Он угрюмо, но благодарно кивает Джеку, и тот пожимает плечами.

– К тому же, – добавляет он с ухмылкой, – ты вряд ли захочешь записать в свой репертуар убийство с помощью духового инструмента.

 

Они появляются в ТАРДИС со вспышкой электричества, и Марта немедленно вскакивает на ноги, высматривая зеленую кнопку на консоли, а, найдя, нажимает слепым ударом ладони. ТАРДИС немедленно начинает жужжать. Под консолью открывается небольшое отделение, и Марта хватает пакет, присаживается рядом с Ривер и, распаковав пузырек и шприц, с профессиональной скоростью готовит укол. Пробормотав быстрое извинение, она вкалывает игру в бедро Ривер.

– Давай же, давай, давай.

Ривер не шевелится, Марта прикладывает ухо к ее губам. Дыхания нет. Выругавшись, она принимается за СЛР , шепча после каждого выдоха: «Давай же, пожалуйста. Ты ему нужна. Пожалуйста».

Цвет кожи уже не меняется, но она все еще слишком горяча, влажная от пота, на щеках краснеет болезненный румянец. Марта нажимает руками на грудь сначала со стороны одного сердца, затем другого.

– Давай же, черт возьми, очнись!

Взяв воздуха в легкие, Марта снова наклоняет голову Ривер и выдыхает, считая секунды. Внезапно Ривер закашливается, отстраняется, слепо шаря руками вокруг, и Марта отскакивает, хватает ее за запястье, но тут же отпускает, когда Ривер стонет. Марта мягко успокаивает ее:

– Эй, эй. Все в порядке, я здесь.

– Доктор.

– Он в порядке, – уверяет ее Марта.

Ривер распахивает глаза, пытается подняться в сидячее положение.

– Я должна вернуться…

– Никуда ты не пойдешь.

Ривер трясет головой и сжимает зубы, пытаясь побороть боль. Все ее тело кажется разбитым, кожа горит, сердца бьются как сумасшедшие. Комната вертится, но она пытается оттолкнуть Марту.

– Нет, я должна…

– Ривер! – Марта подхватывает падающую Ривер за талию, и та остро вскрикивает, тут же пытаясь заглушить этот звук. – Ривер, нельзя, ты должна остаться здесь.

– Нет.

– Да. 

Ривер глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь очистить разум. Все вокруг плывет, голова раскалывается, но это не имеет значения.

– Я ему нужна. Я должна…

Она охает, хватая Марту за руку, когда новая волна боли проносится по телу. Перед глазами все меркнет, а затем идет волнами, чернильно-черными, влажными, и она слабо отталкивает Марту.

– Иди.

– Он велел мне…

– Я справлюсь, помоги ему.

Марка качает головой.

– Я тебя не оставлю.

– Противоядие уже борется с ядом, ты ничем не можешь мне помочь, ты нужна ему.

– Я обещала ему, что присмотрю за тобой, – отрезает Марта, с неохотой помогая Ривер перебраться к креслам и прислониться к сиденью. – Так что успокойся, замри и дай мне осмотреть рану.

– Все в порядке.

– Тебя трясет, – Марта снимает куртку и укутывает ноги Ривер. Подтянув ее рубашку до середины спины, Марта осматривает отметины от колотых ран, все еще сохраняющих темно-фиолетовый и оранжевый цвет.

– Она не прогрессирует, но и лучше не становится.

Ривер пытается от нее отмахнуться.

– Неважно.

– Это важно для него, а значит, важно для меня, так что заткнись и дай мне тебе помочь!

Ривер смеется кашляющим, хриплым смехом, дышит короткими, быстрыми вздохами.

– Так и знала, что ты мне понравишься.

Марта обжигает ее взглядом.

– В медицинском отсеке должно быть что-нибудь полезное. Не шевелись, – приказывает она, – я сейчас вернусь.

Ривер качает головой.

– Времени нет. Нужно вер… – она стонет и сжимает веки. – Нужно вернуться.

– Я тебя не оставлю, – настойчиво повторяет Марта.

– Нет, – шепчет Ривер. – ТАРДИС.

– Что?

– Полетим на ТАРДИС.

Марта скептически смотрит на нее.

– Но я не умею ею управлять!

– Я умею, – Ривер открывает глаза и дрожащей рукой указывает на рычаг на консоли. – Надави, пока не загорится желтый свет. На другой стороне консоли есть переключатель, передвинь его, затем сдвинь зигзагообразный плоттер на три деления.

Поколебавшись, Марта встает. Тихими замечаниями Ривер направляет ее, шаг за шагом, не вставая с пола, диктует координаты и настройки, со слабой улыбкой наблюдая за движениями Марты. ТАРДИС стонет, и Ривер гладит пол, кажущийся прохладным под подушечками пальцев. Марта нажимает последний рычаг, и ТАРДИС материализуется, окружая собой Джека и Доктора, перенося их в комнату управления.

Джек растерянно поворачивается вокруг своей оси, и Марта улыбается.

– Я это сделала. Я управляла ТАРДИС!

Джек смеется над ее восторгом, бросается к ней и обнимает, приподняв с пола и кружась на месте.

– Ох, если бы не была замужем, Марта Джонс!

– Как будто тебя это когда-нибудь останавливало, – ликующе подкалывает она. А затем видит Доктора, склонившегося над Ривер, трясущего ее за плечо, и застывает.

– Ривер. Ривер, милая, ты меня слышишь? – Он мягко касается ладонью ее щеки. – Ривер?

Марта сглатывает комок.

– С ней все было в порядке. Я дала ей противоядие. – Голос ее звучит вопросительно, почти как молитва, и Доктор кивает.

– Оно не всегда… – он обрывается. – Ривер. Ну давай, прошу тебя, – шепчет он, едва не касаясь губами ее уха. – Давай же, милая.

И слышит, так тихо, что едва можно разобрать:

– Не кричи, сладкий. Я не глухая.

Марта и Джек облегченно выдыхают, Доктор строго смотрит на Ривер.

– Никогда больше так не делай.

– Не могу обещать, – шепчет она, пытаясь вслепую нашарить его ладонь.

Доктор закрывает глаза, касается ее лба своим.

– Ривер…

– Все хорошо, – говорит она, поглаживая его запястье большим пальцем. Она чувствует, как его сердца бьются рядом с ее собственными, их ритм ведет ее, замедляя лихорадочный пульс. Она дышит вместе с ним. Доктор дожидается, пока она не сожмет его ладонь, и лишь тогда отстраняется.

– О, – выдыхает он, переводя взгляд со сканера на Ривер. – О, ты безумная, великолепная женщина.

– Что?

Он ухмыляется, сжимая Марту в торопливых объятиях.

– Великолепная Марта!

Он перебегает к Джеку.

– Великолепный Джек!

Развернувшись, он нежно проводит рукой по монастырскому колоколу и обходит консоль кругом.

– Великолепная ТАРДИС!

– Что случилось? – снова спрашивает Марта, следуя за ним по пятам.

Доктор едва ли не расцветает, кивая в сторону Ривер.

– Она заставила тебя расширить воздушное поле вокруг ТАРДИС и превратила его в ловушку для дракноидов.

– Как сеть?

– Нет, это не сеть! Это вовсе не сеть! Это четырехпространственное компрессионное поле с дополнительным барьером, которое автоматически меняет размер и позицию всего, что попадает в область его действия, привязывает их био-сингнатуры к ТАРДИС, чтобы они могли безопасно путешествовать с внешней стороны. – Марта и Джек одновременно вскидывают брови, и Доктор вздыхает. – Ну хорошо, ладно, это сеть. Но суть в том, что они в ловушке.

– Но и мы тоже.

– Неверно! Мы просто возьмем их с собой.

– Куда?

– Домой.

Марта хмурится.

– Почему мы просто не сделали так с самого начала?

Не глядя друг на друга, Ривер и Доктор хором отвечают:

– Слишком просто.

Джек закатывает глаза.

– Вы и правда женаты, да?

Доктор улыбается, оглядывая консоль, и осторожно отправляет ТАРДИС в воронку.

– По всему времени и пространству.

– Какой ты романтик, – воркует Ривер.

Присев рядом с ней, Доктор осторожно перекидывает ее руку через плечо и поднимает на ноги. Ривер оступается, тяжело опираясь на него. Джек бросается на помощь, но Доктор останавливает его быстрым взглядом и качает головой.

– Идем. Уложим тебя в постель.

Ривер усмехается.

– Мое любимое место.

Доктор закатывает глаза.

– Не в этом смысле.

– Всегда в этом смысле, любимый.

Бросив через плечо на Марту и Джека застенчивый взгляд, Доктор бормочет себе под нос, наполовину смущенно, наполовину гордо:

– Ну, да.

Ривер тихо смеется, склонив голову ему на плечо, обвив рукой его спину, и они исчезают в коридоре. Джек отворачивается, и Марта кладет руку ему на плечо.

– Мы все были на этом месте, – говорит она, но Джек качает головой.

– Не в этом дело.

Марта хмурится.

– Что такое?

Он молчит. Подняв манипулятор временной воронки, он долго возится с застежками, прилаживая его на прежнее место на запястье, рассеянно проводит пальцами по кожаному ремню.

– Джек?

– Я впервые за очень долгое время вижу его таким счастливым, – тихо говорит он. Марта вздрагивает, и Джек посылает ей слабую, понимающую улыбку. – Видит бог, я так хотел бы быть на ее месте, но…

Он умолкает, сосредоточенно глядя на свои руки, и лишь спустя долгие мгновения поднимает на нее глаза.

– Она скоро умрет. Я видел это, в будущем.

– Что? Как?

– А как ты думаешь?

Марта отворачивается, вспоминая последние полчаса, Ривер, пытавшуюся подняться, чтобы вернуться, драться, чтобы помочь ему, несмотря на то, что не могла даже дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы стоять. Как она защищала Доктора, прикрывала его, спасала, когда он не мог – или не хотел – спасти себя сам. 

– Мы можем ему сказать? – спрашивает она. – Может, он…

Джек качает головой.

– Слишком много знаний о будущем. К тому же, – тихо произносит он, – мне кажется, он уже знает.

Марта хочет задать вопрос, но прежде чем она успевает подобрать слова, в комнату танцующим шагом, с румянцем на щеках возвращается Доктор. Он бежит их взглядов, буквально приклеиваясь к консоли, рывком отправляет ТАРДИС в полет. Джек закатывает глаза и решает его уколоть:

– Быстро ты, Доктор. Я никогда еще не был так горд тобой.

– Быстро я что? – он хмурится, почесывая щеку. Джек ухмыляется. Доктор краснеет гуще прежнего. – Нет! Нет, мы не… это все ваши человеческие штучки и-и-и воздушные шарики и все такое… мы не… прекратите.

– Шарики? – смеется Марта.

– Заткнись.

Она качает головой.

– Этот новый ты такой странный.

– Странный и сдержанный, – угодливо добавляет Джек. – Знаешь, мы ведь можем это исправить. Дай мне один час.

– Тебе и пяти минут хватит, – бормочет Доктор, и Джек смеется.

– О, так она тебя учит! Великолепно. А я-то думал, что мне нужно все проконтролировать.

– Тебя бы это порадовало.

– О, еще как, Доктор. Ты нашел себе дьявольскую женщину.

Доктор улыбается, и на лице его одновременно читается радость, страх и трепет. Вместо ответа он поворачивается у консоли и с глухим стуком сажает ТАРДИС. Он нажимает оранжевую кнопку, и снаружи слышится яростное шипение. Доктор бросается вниз по ступеням и, распахнув дверь, наблюдает, как дракноиды вприпрыжку убегают прочь, к далекой границе леса.

– Дракноиды на родной планете, человечество спасено, – он обнимает Марту за плечи одной рукой, Джека – другой, и самодовольно ухмыляется. – Зовите меня почаще.

Марта тыкает его в плечо.

 

Доктор подвозит их до штаб-квартиры ЮНИТ и вертится недалеко от ТАРДИС, пока Марта проверяет свою команду. Джек стоит рядом, сложив руки на груди и пристально изучает его. Доктор неловко ерзает под этим взглядом и кивает в сторону группы солдат.

– Значит, ты теперь работаешь с ними?

Джек пожимает плечами.

– Иногда. Когда нужно. – Проследив за взглядом Доктора, он смотрит на Марту. – Она отлично справляется.

Тот улыбается.

– Она всегда отлично справляется.

Джек оборачивается к ТАРДИС.

– Она поправится?

– Ривер? – Доктор беспечно машет рукой, но выражение его лица неуловимо. – Все будет хорошо.

– А с тобой?

– Со мной всегда все хорошо.

Джек мягко смеется.

– Ты ужасный лжец.

Доктор поправляет галстук-бабочку.

– Я великолепный лжец.

– Да как скажешь, – бормочет Джек. Марта, улыбаясь, подходит к ним.

Доктор ухмыляется, отталкивается от ТАРДИС и сжимает ее в крепких объятиях.

– Марта Джонс! Ты снова спасла мир.

Она смеется, отвечая на его объятие.

– Только Бэксли.

Доктор издает смешок, отстраняется на расстояние вытянутых рук, сжимая пальцами ее плечи.

– Спасибо тебе. За все.

– Обращайся. – Марта медлит, внимательно глядя на него. – Кто она, Доктор? – тихо спрашивает она.

Доктор сглатывает комок.

– Повелительница времени. Ну, наполовину.

– Почему она не регенерировала?

– Она не может. У нее… у нее не осталось запаса.

Марта чувствует, как грудь сжимает осознание смысла эти слов.

– Мне жаль.

– Мне тоже, – шепчет Доктор. А затем растягивает губы в светлой, глупой улыбке, предназначенной только для нее. 

– Ты великолепна, – тепло говорит он. – Каждый день, каждое мгновение ты, Марта Джонс, великолепна.

Она понимает, что это извинение, нежное, негромкое извинение, и тяжело сглатывает. 

– Ты тоже ничего, знаешь ли. – Потянувшись, она целует его в щеку. – Я рада, что ты нашел кого-то, – честно признается она. – Ты заслуживаешь счастья.

Доктор улыбается, но улыбка не отражается в его глазах, и Марта знает, что он никогда не поверит ей. Но, все же, она еще раз обнимает его, откладывая все свои вопросы как можно дальше, не позволяя себе раскрыть рта, выдать секреты, которыми не должна обладать. 

– Не упусти ее, ладно? – тихо произносит она. – Как бы все это ни кончилось…

Она отстраняется и улыбается.

– Она любит тебя. Позволь ей.

Доктор кивает и, сжав ее ладонь, отступает назад. Марта шутливо салютует Джеку.

– А с тобой, мистер, еще увидимся.

– Конечно. Когда захочешь. А если тебе надоест этот твой муж…

Марта смеется.

– Я знаю, где тебя найти.

И, бросив на Доктора последний взгляд, она возвращается в штаб-квартиру.

– Капитан.

– Доктор.

Прежде, чем Доктор успевает возразить, Джек стискивает его в теплых объятиях.

– Боже, ну ты и костлявый.

– Я гибкий!

– Ты жираф. Сплошные ноги. – Он отходит и осматривает Доктора с ног до головы. – Мне нравится.

– Тебе все нравится.

– Что тут скажешь? Я многогранен.

Доктор хлопает его по плечу.

– И не только. Рад был тебя увидеть.

– Взаимно, Док.

Доктор кивает в сторону ТАРДИС.

– Мне пора.

– Да, надо позаботиться о своей миссис, – соглашается Джек, но, прежде чем Доктор успеет скрыться за дверью, останавливает его: – Если ты причинишь ей боль, регенерация будет наименьшей твоей проблемой, усек?

Доктор напряженно кивает, и глаза его застланы сожалением. 

– Так точно, капитан.

Джек отпускает его руку и светло улыбается. Доктор смеется и, покачав головой, указывает на него пальцем, а затем исчезает внутри. Едва дверь ТАРДИС закрывается, а машина времени срывается в полет, Доктор останавливается у консоли, вздыхает и собирается с силами. Его руки все еще легонько трясутся, разум мечется. Закрывая глаза, он видит кровь в ее волосах, бледность ее кожи. Он все еще чувствует бешеную гонку своих сердец, панику и беспомощность. ТАРДИС нежно гудит под его ладонями, стараясь успокоить. Доктор в ответ благодарно гладит консоль.

– Спасибо, старушка, – шепчет он. – Спасибо.

ТАРДИС тихо жужжит. Доктор выпрямляется, резко срывает галстук-бабочку и направляется по коридору в свою комнату. Ривер все еще спит под действием обезболивающего, которое он добавил в чай. Он сумел заставить ее переодеться и лечь в постель «на минутку», хотя и чувствовал, что никого не обманул – и его беспокоит то, с какой легкостью он ее убедил. Какую боль она испытывала, раз позволила ему это.

Отбросив эту мысль, он идет в ванную, наполняет небольшую миску водой и возвращается, прихватив мочалку. Поставив их на прикроватный столик, Доктор сбрасывает ботинки, пиджак и подтяжки и, присев на край кровати, принимается осторожно промывать порез на ее лбу, бормоча что-то успокаивающее, когда она время от времени начинает шевелиться.

Передвинувшись в сторону, Доктор аккуратно расстегивает ее рубашку – свою рубашку, озадаченно отмечает он, – и наклоняется, чтобы осмотреть колотые раны. Они затягиваются быстрее, чем у любого человека, но, на его взгляд, все равно слишком медленно. Выцветшие пятна еще виднеются на коже вокруг шеи, на боку и на спине, перемещаясь на живот, но каким-то невероятным чудом избегая сердец.

Ривер шевелится от его прикосновения и распахивает глаза. Улыбается и тихо стонет.

– Было бы веселее, если бы мы оба были в сознании.

Доктор порывисто выдыхает, качая головой.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Лучше, – автоматически отвечает она и морщится, когда он легонько надавливает на ее бок.

– Лгунья.

Ривер закрывает глаза и придвигается к нему, прижимаясь лицом к бедру.

– Я в порядке.

Он стискивает зубы, вгрызаясь ногтями одной руки в свое колено, хотя другой продолжает мягко гладить ее бок.

– Не мне говорить тебе, до чего монументально глупо это было.

– И не говори.

– Ривер…

Пошевелившись, она с трудом приподнимается в полусидящее положение, отнимает его руку от колена и, развернув его пальцы, сжимает их между своих ладоней.

– Я не собираюсь извиняться, Доктор, – тихо говорит она. – И не могу обещать, что это не повторится.

– Ривер, я могу регенерировать, – горько говорит он. – А ты – нет. Ты не можешь так рисковать.

– Могу и буду, если это позволит тебя защитить.

Доктор борется с собой, с желанием встряхнуть ее и заставить понять.

– Ривер.

Она стискивает его руку и заставляет лечь рядом, опускает голову ему на грудь, сворачивается, прижимаясь к нему.

– Ты не победишь в этом споре, дорогой.

– Я никогда не побеждаю, – ворчит он, понимая свободную руку, чтобы погладить ее по волосам.

– Так и должно быть.

Тяжело сглотнув, Доктор качает головой, сжимая ее ладонь так сильно, как только осмеливается.

– Ты могла умереть.

– Но не умерла же.

Доктор раздраженно вздыхает.

– Мелоди Понд, – произносит он, полный решимости отчитать ее, но Ривер поднимает голову, и в глазах ее столько света, ее улыбка такая нежная, в лице столько любви и доверия, и надежды, что он не в силах забрать их. Он не в силах больше терзать ее за то, что она не проявляла ничего, кроме заботы. Осторожно поцеловав ее в лоб, он мягко проводит рукой по ее спине под рубашкой, избегая затягивающихся ран.

– Моя Ривер Сонг, – шепчет он. – Ну почему ты такая?

Она касается губами его плеча.

– Потому что я люблю тебя, – говорит она, потому что может. Здесь, с ним, в эту секунду, есть слова, которые она не побоится сказать, зная, что он не убежит.

– Ривер, – начинает Доктор, взволнованно облизывая губы. – Ты знаешь, что я…

Она понимает голову и целует его в челюсть.

– Я знаю, сладкий.

Осторожно приподняв ее подбородок согнутым пальцем, Доктор наклоняется и целует ее долгим, нежным поцелуем.

– Хорошо.


End file.
